Fabric Shortest Path First (FSPF) protocol is a link-based dynamic routing discovery protocol and is used in a Fiber Channel (FC) network. Each FC switch supporting the FSPF protocol can use a Link State Record (LSR) generated by the FC switch itself to describe a relationship between the FC switch and a neighbor FC switch. The FC switch and the neighbor FC switch mutually synchronize the LSR through a Link State Update (LSU) packet and a Link State Acknowledgement (LSA) packet of a Switch Fabric Internal Link Service (SW_ILS) protocol, so that each FC switch can detect the topology of the FC network through the relationship described by the LSR, and then routing is achieved based on the detected topology.